


Gluttony

by Isilfic (Isilweth)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Breakfast Habits, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Multi, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilweth/pseuds/Isilfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick presses Jesse about a previous relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Serene for the wonderful beta and to Ashley for the prompt.

Rick cocked his head and kissed on his wife's neck. "Tell me about it... _please_," he begged.

She leaned into him and let out a long-suffering sigh. "Why? You don't _really_ want to know about it. You'll only be jealous and there's nothing to be jealous of."

He leaned back so he could see her carefully controlled face, but couldn't resist the confident smirk that stole across his own. "Jesse..."

"FINE. I'll tell you. Just remember, it was _nothing_."

Rick leaned back and watched her eyes go far away. She was remembering and it wasn't 'nothing', whatever she said.

"Grant was this quiet, withdrawn kid. He was still angry then, but he wasn't as," she paused and Rick could see she chose her words carefully, " ...forceful about it as he is now. We were eating breakfast, just the two of us. For some reason he'd bonded with Roy - not for the same reason you did. At least, I don't think so." She looked thoughtful a moment and he let her ruminate, waiting patiently for her to continue. She shook her head. "So just the two of us. I still had my speed then and you have no idea what I used to eat like - I was worse than you. Had to keep my metabolism up. Anyway, I was sitting there eating this giant breakfast: ham, eggs, grapefruit, bagel, juice, milk, et cetera, et cetera. Grant was apparently still awake after doing who knows what - maybe Roy did. He was drinking warm milk with molasses in it and he kept looking up at me all shy like."

Jesse stopped again. "You _really_ don't want to hear this." She gave him her stern, exasperated look, but he just shook his head again with a little laugh and said, "Believe me; I really do," with such earnestness that she had to believe him.

"Anyway," she continued, "he was just sitting there all lost, prideful puppy dog-like and the silence was driving me insane. All I could hear was me munching my food and his slurping the milk. So, I talked. And talked. And talked. Couldn't shut up. I don't even remember what I was saying..." She trailed off again, collecting her thoughts. Rick thought she looked beautiful, remembering as she was. "Suddenly I couldn't talk anymore.

"He was kissing me." Jesse turned and caught her husband's eyes. "His lips were warm and like I said, he wasn't as forceful then... more... " she struggled, "more sweet."

"We never talked about it. I left the team soon after and he was gone when I came back, but... " Jesse smiled, "I liked it."

Rick returned her smile, his eyes sparkling as he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Thought so. It's not nothing, is it now?"


End file.
